1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid machinery which is suited for compressor, pump, or expander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, for example, there has been a scroll compressor as a representative example which is most similar to the present invention in the field of compressor.
In summary, the scroll compressor is formed to have such a structure that, if a rotating scroll is rotated after a spiral body of a stationary scroll is engaged with a spiral body of the rotating scroll, a compression chamber whose volume is reduced sequentially from the outer peripheral side to the central side can be formed, so that working fluid, after compressed, can be discharged from a discharge port provided on the central side.
Since the scroll compressor can compress the working fluid from the outer peripheral side toward the central side in the radial direction, a compression volume is determined according to a radius of the rotating scroll. Therefore, if the compression volume is increased, the radius of the rotating scroll is increased correspondingly, whereby resulting in an increase in size of the overall scroll compressor. In addition, since respective spiral bodies may serve as an inner engaging surface and an outer engaging surface respective outside and inside surfaces of which contact with each other, the inner engaging surface and the outer engaging surface of respective spiral bodies must be worked with good precision respectively. As a result, the conventional spiral bodies are disadvantageous in respect of the workability.